


Goodbye Until Tomorrow

by Aishuu



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohaku prepares for tomorrow. It's the day Chihiro will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Until Tomorrow

Kohaku waits for tomorrow, knowing it is the day Ogino Chihiro will die. That's not her name anymore, and it hasn't been since she married fifty-three years ago, but that doesn't matter; what matters is that the girl he had chosen as his is finally returning to his world.

He had once promised her that they would definitely meet again, but she hadn't understood what he really meant. He could not cross fully into the human world, so it would have to wait until she joined the kami.

He's spent time watching her as she's lived a very full, very human life, and had vicariously shared in both her triumphs and tragedies. The small, old lady bears little physical resemblance to the girl who had saved him, but he still sees the sparkle in her eyes.

Because today is special, he makes sure the sky remains clear of clouds, and that the sunshine finds her as she walks back from the market. Chihiro laughs, a gravelly sound that is at odds with his memories, but he is pleased that she is happy at this moment. Dying is never an easy thing to do, and he wants her to be at peace before it happens.

He wonders how she will change after shedding the trappings of humanity. A part of him regrets that he will never see her again like this again, but the selfish part of him (and dragons can be very, very selfish) wishes the hours to fly by. He wants to hold her hand again, and know that he will never have to let go.

As she enters her house, Kohaku steps away from the human world. He needs to tell Boi to get the homecoming party started so it will be in full swing when Chihiro makes her appearance.


End file.
